Talvez Tarde demais
by Katy Waterflower
Summary: Uma briga pode terminar de modo trágíco... leia e descubra AAML


**Talvez tarde demais**

Mais um dia na jornada de nossos heróis. Ash, Misty e Brock pra variar, estavam perdidos, e como sempre, Misty discutia com Ash...

Misty: Então senhor sabe-tudo, onde estamos?

Ash: estamos no meio de lugar algum!

Misty: Isso é o que dá confiar em você! Se seguíssemos o mapa à risca e não lhe déssemos ouvidos estaríamos em uma cidade, em um Centro Pokémon e numa cama quentinha!

Ash: Você é insuportável magrela, só reclama e não faz nada pra ajudar! Nem sei por que me segue...

Misty: Não sabe? Não lembra que o senhor destruiu a minha preciosa bicicleta quando fugindo de um bando de Spearows quase matou seu Pikachu!

Ash: Nem me lembre! Foi o pior dia da minha vida, pois conheci você!

Misty ficou branca na hora, nunca esperava que Ash dissesse uma coisa dessas, que o pior dia da vida dele foi quando a conheceu... A ruivinha estava chocada com a frieza que o rapaz repetia o que acabara de falar.

Ash: Você é irritante Misty!

Os olhos de Misty se encheram de lágrimas, não sabia que Ash a odiava tanto, e ela o amava intensamente apesar do seu jeito infantil e teimoso.

Misty: Você me odeia né? Tudo bem senhor mestre Pokémon me convencesse, esquece a porcaria da bicicleta, você não terá mais o trabalho de me ver ou ouvir minha voz, agora pode apagar o dia mais horrível de sua vida da cabeça! Você** nunca** mais me verá! Adeus!

Misty segurou o choro diante do treinador e saiu correndo, assim que o perdeu de vista começou a chorar como uma criança desesperada. –Misty não sabia que essas palavras que acabara de dizer realmente se tornariam verdade..--

Misty: por que? O que fiz de tão errado... Eu o amo e ele me odeia... snif...

Brock: Ei Misty espera! Ash o que você fez?

Ash: Aquela chata merecia uma lição!

Brock: Mas Ash você a destruiu quando disse que foi horrível vocês se conhecerem, não me diga que é verdade!

Ash: Claro que não, eu adoro a Misty.

Brock: então por que você fez isso com ela?

Ash: Não se preocupe Brock, daqui a pouco ela volta a nos seguir ou acreditas mesmo que ela se esqueceu daquela maldita bicicleta?

Brock: não sei não... ela é bem teimosa... como você!

Ash: humpf

Ash e Brock continuaram andando pela floresta até encontrar o caminho pra cidade e nada da Misty aparecer...

Brock: Me preocupo com Misty, será que ela saiu da floresta?

Ash: ah com certeza... ela deve estar na "cama quentinha" no Centro Pokémon esperando por nós!

Quando os garotos chegaram ao CP encontraram a enfermeira Joy muito nervosa

Joy: Boa noite rapazes

Brock (paquerando a enfermeira): O que há Joy? Por que estás tão nervosa?

Joy: é que aconteceu uma coisa horrível

Ash: O que foi?

Joy: Um ladrão muito perigoso fugiu do presídio de segurança máxima de Azálea e foi pra floresta.

Ash: acabamos de sair da floresta e não vimos nenhum bandido!

Joy: então vocês tiveram sorte, acabou de passar na TV que o bandido encontrou uma treinadora Pokémon na floresta tentou assaltá-la, mas como ela num tinha nada de valor ele a matou pra não tê-la como testemunha!

Brock: que coisa mais triste, já identificaram-na?

Joy: a policial Jenny disse que não sabe o nome dela, apenas que era uma garota ruiva...

Ash que nem prestava atenção na conversa teve um frio na espinha quando ouviu "não sabe o nome dela, apenas que era uma garota ruiva..." mas não... Não podia ser...

Ash: enfermeira, alguma menina teve aqui hoje?

Joy: não, vocês são os únicos treinadores que apareceram aqui.

Brock: Ash... Será que é a Misty?...

Ash: Ah pára, provavelmente ela está nos assustando, só isso!

Joy: Vocês procuravam por uma garota ruiva?

Brock: sim...

Joy: então talvez seja bom vocês irem amanhã de manhã ao IML, talvez, que Deus não permita (n/a existe Deus em Pokémon?), mas pode ser sua amiga... agora se deitem já está na hora de crianças dormirem.

Brock estava preocupado e Ash também, apesar de não admitir, ele ficava dizendo para Brock que era penas coincidência e que Misty estaria pregando uma peça neles!

Ash (pensando em sua cama): Misty, tomara que você esteja bem... Não me perdoaria se te acontecesse algo...

Na manhã seguinte os dois estavam muito angustiados e foram logo cedo ao IML acompanhados da guarda Jenny...

Jenny: Tem certeza que querem fazer isso?

Ash: sim policial Jenny!

Brock estava tão preocupado com a amiga que nem lembrou de admirar a policial.

Jenny: Bom o corpo está nessa sala, podem entra os dois se quiserem, ficarei aqui fora esperando.

Entraram os dois na sala semi-escura, havia apenas uma maca com um corpo de uma menina coberto por um lençol azul, não sabiam como se aproximar dela, foram devagar e pararam a sua frente.

Ash: Brock, você acha que é a Misty?

Brock: Talvez...

Ash: não precisamos fazer isso, com certeza não é ela, a magrela está nos pregando uma peça na gente e...

Enquanto Ash falava, Brock levantou o lençol...

Brock: Não pode ser!

Ash: não...!

Lá estava ela, Misty, estava pálida com o cabelo despenteado e sujo de areia, pelo corpo havia sinais de luta e a marca de um tiro no peito, porém, apesar de tudo seu semblante era sereno...

Ash: MISTY, NÃO, POR FAVOR!

Brock apenas chorava e Ash entrou em desespero

Ash: Misty acorda, por favor, não faz isso comigo, não me deixe, não posso viver sem você, era tudo mentira, MENTIRA! Agora acorde... Por favor...

Porém o cadáver continuava duro, imóvel e gelado(n/a nossa eu to tão "macabra"... nossa num sabia que eu era capaz de fazer uma história assim...)

Jenny ouve os gritos e entra na sala.

Brock: é ela policial... é nossa amiga...

Ash: é minha culpa, MINHA CULPA!

Jenny: não sei o que dizer... Apenas sinto muito... Bom eu sei que não é a melhor hora mas agora temos que fazer os tramites...

Brock: eu cuido disso, Ash, eu vou com a policial, podes ficar aí com Misty...

Ash ficou chorando como nunca havia chorado, tudo que ele falou para a garota foi da boca pra fora, só pra irritá-la apesar de saber que tinha pegado muito pesado com ela da última vez, mas nunca imaginaria que essa brincadeirinha pudesse tirar a vida de sua amiga...

Ash: eu sou o culpado... Ela morreu achando que e eu a odiava... Se eu pudesse dizer a ela o quanto ela é especial pra mim...

Ele olha o rosto da amiga e o acaricia com doçura

Ash: Misty... O que vou fazer sem você? Quem vai cuidar de mim, me chamar de pirralho, gritar quando estamos perdidos? Quem eu vou poder a... hã? O que estou falando? Misty... Se eu pudesse falar com você só mais uma vez e te dizer tudo o que realmente sinto...

Brock volta a sala.

Brock: está pronto, vamos Ash!

Ash: não, não quero deixar a Misty aqui...

Brock: Não adianta você ficar aqui, ela está morta!

Ash: morta por minha culpa...—Brock não consegue falar mais nada...

Ash e Brock voltaram arrasados pro CP.

Joy: e então?

Ash: era ela...Misty...

Joy: Oh, meus sentimentos...

Brock: temos que avisar as irmãs delas sobre o que aconteceu... Temos que ir a Cerulean.

Joy: Podem ir com o carro extra do CP!

Brock: obrigado, partiremos agora mesmo. Ash?

Ash (distante): ah sim vamos

Os dois partem de carro até Cerulean pra dar a trágica notícia pras irmãs sensacionais

Já em Cerulean...

Daisy (chorando): (...) Não mas como pode vocês não estavam com ela?

Brock: é que ela tinha resolvido sair sozinha...

Ash: tínhamos brigado feio...

Daisy: brigado?

Ash: é mas agora não quero falar disso...

Daisy: deve ter sido algo terrível ela não tinha o costume de sair assim...

Ash: é minha culpa... se eu não tivesse tratado ela daquele jeito agora ela estaria conosco(os olhos dele se enchem de lágrimas)

Daisy: Ash, não pense assim você jamais imaginaria que isso podia acontecer...

Muitos amigos foram ao enterro da ruivinha como Rudy, Danny e outros, mas quem estava mais abalado com tudo realmente era Ash...

Ash: Misty...

Os dias se passaram e o garoto não tinha animo pra nada, nem cuidava mais de seus pokémons, deixava todo na mão de Brock, em todo lugar que Ash olhava em tudo que ele pensava ele via Misty, sentia seu perfume, ouvia sua voz... às vezes tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento ela chegaria berrando e batendo a porta, nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta daqueles gritos... mas o que ele estava sentindo é mais que tristeza por perder uma amiga mas sim alguém muito mais especial, porém nem ele sabia disso.

Brock entra no quarto (n/a eles estavam no CP de outra cidade)

Brock: ash! Vamos você quem reagir, olha estamos em Quinhão Dourado, não quer ir ao ginásio?

Ash: não tenho vontade de batalhar Brock, me faz lembrar da Misty...

Brock: Duvido que Misty está feliz vendo você assim, ela quer te ver feliz lutando pra ser campeão dessa Liga e um mestre pokémon!

Ash:... não dei valor a ela, e só agora percebo o quanto ela era importante...

Brock: vamos ou Gary ficará a sua frente!

Ash: deixa-o ficar na frente, não ligo pra isso.

Brock: vamos Ash, lute, pela Misty!

Ash: tá bom...

Ash mesmo sem vontade desafia a líder Witney e ganha, mas ele que sempre comemorava saltitante apenas guardou a insígnia em sua jaqueta.

Ash: Obrigado, pela insígnia, vamos Brock!

Brock (paquerando): Como posso deixar uma moça tão bonita?

Ash(puxando Brock pela orelha): Vamos!

Anoitece na cidade de Quinhão Dourado e os treinadores passam a noite no CP

Ash (pensando): Mais uma insígnia... Pena que a Misty não pode ver... Não entendo... sinto tanto a falta dela, do seu cheiro, sua voz, sua presença... a amo... Hã? O que eu disse? A amo? Sim, amo Misty agora eu entendo... Os calafrios, as cócegas no estômago, o meu nervosismo quando ela me olhava nos olhos, até as discussões, sempre fui apaixonado por ela, mas nem eu sabia... pena que descobri tarde demais...Misty, de onde você estiver, saiba que eu te amo com todo meu coração...

Brock (tava no beliche de baixo): finalmente percebeu...(pensando...)

As palavras que Ash disse foram como mágica que fizeram o adormecer quase que imediatamente...

.oO Sonho Oo.

Ash sozinho (n/a subentende-se: sem pikachu) estava em um campo florido repleto de rosas, violetas, margaridas, hortênsias... Havia um rio de água transparente, o céu era de um azul magnífico e na beira do rio havia um lindo pé de cerejeira carregado de flores e com a brisa que soprava algumas flores desprendiam-se da árvore formando-se uma chuva de pétalas. Embaixo da árvore havia uma pessoa vestida de branco que quando percebeu a presença do treinador sorriu em sua direção.

Ash: onde estou? Não poder ser... Misty!

Ele corre ao encontro da menina que estava embaixo da árvore, Misty se via mais linda do que nunca, com um longo vestido branco com uma fita na cintura, seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos na altura do ombro e uma coroa de flores o enfeitava, o rosto estava corado e em seus lábios usava um baton rosado.

Ash: Misty!

Misty: Oi Ash! Finalmente me encontrou (ela o recepciona com um beijo no rosto que o deixa muito nervoso)

Ash: Onde estamos?

Misty: No meu lugar favorito.

Ash: não acredito, pensei que jamais te veria novamente!

Misty apenas sorri

Ash: Misty, perdão por todas as besteiras que falei, se eu não tivesse as falado você não...

Misty:... isso é passado, não se culpe, te perdoei... melhor nem há o que perdoar!

Ash: Há mais uma coisa que preciso te dizer...

Misty (se via tão serena): Fale...

Ash: Misty, você é muito especial pra mim... muito especial... na verdade... eu te amo!

Misty (sue rosto fica vermelhinho): Ash! Eu também sempre te amei mas pensava que o que sentias por mim era apenas amizade...

Ash não falou nada, quando percebeu estava abraçado com ela embaixo da grande árvore, suas mãos estavam na cintura dela e as mãos dela em seus ombros...

Misty: meu amor...

Ash: Misty, não me deixe novamente...

Seus corpos unem-se e seus lábios também culminando em um beijo longo e apaixonado... Depois do beijo eles continuam abraçados

Ash: não me deixe...

Misty: mesmo não estando em carne e osso estarei sempre ao seu lado, perto de você te amando e te acompanhando... Meu coração te pertence, vou te amar por toda a eternidade.

Ash: O meu coração meu amor também são só seus e sempre serão, minha vida na Terra será dedicada apenas à você!

Misty (falando de um jeito divertido): e também ao seu sonho de ser um mestre Pokémon!

Ash: sim sim...

Misty: está na hora de você voltar

Ash: Vou te ver de novo?

Misty: estarei SEMPRE com você...

.oO Fim do sonho Oo.

Os primeiros raios de sol passavam pela cortina e acordaram Ash. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo acordou feliz pois sonhou com sua amada... porém apenas um sonho...

O treinador levantou-se e foi ao banheiro lavar a cara, quando se olhou no espelho viu uma marca de baton no seu rosto, da mesma cor que Misty usava no sonho.

Ash (pensando e acariciando a mancha de baton em sua face): Não foi sonho, foi real, ela está realmente aqui... Posso sentir sua presença...

Ash foi ao refeitório comer, Brock e seus pokémons já haviam tomado café da manhã.

Brock: está de bom humor Ash? O que houve viu um pidgey azul?

Ash: sim, estou feliz anda vamos pro próximo ginásio!

Pikachu: Pika pi pika pikachu!

Ash como prometeu dedicou sua vida à Misty e ao treino pokémon, tornou-se o maior mestre do planeta tendo sempre sua amada ao seu lado, o apoiando e comemorando cada conquista de sua jornada

**FIM!**


End file.
